


As Sweet As Christmas Morning

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: It's Jamie and Tylers first Christmas.





	As Sweet As Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, I hope today treats you well. A Christmas fic for GreyMichaela who managed to escape what was looking to be an insane morning- here's hoping the rest of your day works out too!  
> All mistakes are my own.

“Merry Christmas !” 

A heavy weight hits the bed hard enough that Jamie actually gets  _ bounced. _

Jamie goes from sound asleep to wide awake, and having a  _ heart attack, _ in less than a second, limbs flailing because he’s  _ under attack _ .

Heart thundering in his ears, he fights his way free from the duvet that has wrapped itself around him, trying to  _ strangle _ him, and finally comes face to face with his attacker.

Instead, he gets Tyler’s warm brown eyes up close and personal. 

Jamie settles back with a groan once he realizes it’s just Tyler coming back to bed and he’s not being murdered. 

“What the fuck?” 

Tyler giggles, wiggling under the covers. His toes are freezing when he presses them up against Jamie’s calf and Jamie swears, curling away when Tyler shoves them against his bare skin. Tyler is insistent, chasing him across the bed, long fingers slipping under Jamie’s t-shirt and brushing the band of his boxers. 

“It’s Christmassss,” Tyler hums happily, his touch teasing and tickling until the duvet has been pushed down and off the bed and Jamie is giggling helplessly under the onslaught. 

“What  _ time _ is it?” he gasps.

“About eight.” Tyler peers over at the clock on the bedside table and Jamie uses the distraction to flip them, pinning Tyler’s hands to the bed and safely away from Jamie’s sides. 

“Got you.” 

Tyler leers up at him, shifting under Jamie’s considerable bulk.

“What are you gonna do with me now, then?” He wiggles his eyebrows, so over the top that it sets Jamie off again, laughing helplessly. He ducks his head, presses his warm cheeks into the crook of Tyler’s neck. 

“Why are you  _ awake _ ?” Jamie groans when he’s managed to regain control of himself. His lips drag across the long line of Tyler’s neck, against the stubble there and soft skin the further down he goes. Tyler helpfully cranes his neck to give Jamie better access. 

“I already  _ told _ you.” Tyler gets his hands free, winding them around Jamie’s shoulders. “It’s  _ Christmas _ .” 

“And we don’t have to be anywhere for hours.” Jamie pulls back far enough that he can capture Tyler’s lips in an easy, warm good morning kiss. Tyler’s breath is minty fresh, a reminder of Jamie’s own morning breath, but Tyler doesn’t seem to mind if the way he licks into Jamie’s mouth is an indication. 

Tyler’s hands slide their way down Jamie’s back, scrunching up his t-shirt, then sliding under the band of his boxers. Jamie groans as Tyler gets two palmfulls of his ass and squeezes, hips starting a slow, sweet grind. 

“Yeah,” Tyler breaks the kiss sounding out of breath and dazed in the best ways. “But it’s our  _ first _ Christmas.” 

Jamie pauses. 

They’ve had so many Christmas’ over the years, together, apart, but always connected in some way, that it hadn’t really sunk in that this was  _ their _ first Christmas. 

His heart melts.

“I love you.” He’s overcome with so much affection for the man lying under him, he can’t bear it, catching Tyler in a searing kiss. 

Tyler laughs against his lips, runs his hands along Jamie’s back and pulls back just enough to whisper, “ _ I love you too, you goof _ ,” against his lips.

It devolves from there into a dirty, perfect grind as Jamie licks into Tyler’s mouth, chases past the mint to find Tyler. Tyler gets his hands between them, gets their boxers down so it’s just the sweet glide of their cocks together, and then he gets a fist around them and it’s  _ perfect _ . 

Jamie comes with a gasp, cheek pressed to Tyler’s. His arms are shaking but he holds himself up as Tyler jerks himself, rubs against Jamie, and comes all over their stomachs. Then, and only then, does he manage to let himself fall, sinking down so he’s next to Tyler, a leg and an arm thrown across him. 

He sinks into the bliss of a spectacular orgasm, only surfacing when Tyler starts prodding him. 

“Come on.” Tyler wiggles out from under Jamie’s weight, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder. “We’re gross. Time to shower.” 

“Five more minutes,” Jamie whines, making himself a dead weight as Tyler tries to drag him from the mattress. 

“I’ll get a bucket of water,” Tyler threatens. 

“You wouldn’t,” Jamie cracks open one eye to peer blearily at him. “You love me.”

Tyler’s expression goes incredibly fond. 

“For some reason, yeah.” A wicked grin spreads its way across his face. “And if you get up I’ll show you  _ how much _ I love you in the shower.” 

And that, well that’s enough to get Jamie up and out of bed. 


End file.
